Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of medical instruments and auxiliary physiotherapy liquid thereof, and more particularly to an electromagnetic therapy apparatus and auxiliary physiotherapy liquid thereof.
Description of Related Arts
China is the first country to discover magnet 2000 years ago, the Chinese ancestors had found and applied magnetic principles on many aspects of life, especially on the medical field. The therapeutic effect of magnet is recorded in Shen Nong's Herbal Classic and Compendium of Materia Medica in detail. With the development of modern medicine, magnetic therapy has been a key study target in the world medical frontier.
Because of various magnetic material classifications, the application fields and scopes are not the same, wherein researches of gyromagnetic materials are the most notable. It is proved by the experiments that the magnetic microwave applied on the human body can change the normal movement state of a moving electric charge, which is called field force effect. Gyromagnetic materials emit magnetic waves. And the magnetic waves go into the human body for the purpose of diagnosis and treatment of diseases. In certain conditions, the magnetic waves can kill cancer cells.
According to Science and Technology Daily of Jun. 9, 2011, the latest research results showed that: blood viscosity of human can be reduced by the magnetic field. If the blood viscosity is too high, blood pressure will be increased, blood vessels will be damaged and the risk of heart attack will be increased. According to the report of the phys.org in June 8 (Beijing time), physicists of the U.S. Temple University recently discovered that magnetic field can reduce the blood viscosity of human, whose research paper has been published in a recent Physical Review E. 
Currently, the most widely used medical method for diluting blood is utilizing drugs such as aspirin. However, these drugs may have side effects. Professor Rongjia Tao of the Temple University, who invented a method for reducing engine or pipe oil viscosity by utilizing electric or magnetic fields, extends the method to the control of blood viscosity. And after a lot of testing on blood samples, it has been proved that blood in the human circulatory system can be diluted by utilizing the magnetic field.
The principle of the magnetic field for reducing blood viscosity is as follows. Because the red cells comprise iron, applying a magnetic field can polarized the red cells in such a manner that the red cells are connected to each other in a short-chain and streamline motion form. Because the short chains are larger than a single blood cell, the friction with the vessel wall will be reduced when the short chains flow down towards the center. Therefore, the connection effect reduces the blood viscosity, and helps the blood to flow more smoothly. If a 1.3 T magnetic field is applied on the blood for about 1 min, blood viscosity will be reduced by 20%˜30%, wherein the magnetic field strength is equivalent to the magnetic field strength of a MRI system. When the magnetic field is removed, the blood viscosity will slowly return to an original state, but the process will last for a few hours. “By choosing a suitable magnetic field strength and pulse time, we can control the size of red cell short chain, thereby controlling the blood viscosity. Magnetorheological provides an effective way for controlling the blood viscosity in a controllable range.” Rongjia Tao explained. And this method is not only safe, but also repeatable. By applying magnetic field many times, the blood viscosity can be reduced while the normal function of the red cells is not affected.
Therefore, curing cancer and other incurable diseases or reducing blood viscosity with magnetic theory has become a new development direction of medicine. Compared with conventional surgery or chemotherapy treatments, the magnetic method not only reduces the cost, but also greatly reduces pain of patients, which is conducive to the cooperation and interaction of doctors and patients and has made remarkable achievements. However, because of medical application of magnetic technology is still a high-end interdisciplinary subject, there are few successful and effective magnetic therapy apparatus in the world.
With the development of times, the application of magnetic field in the medical field has got a more complete theoretical basis. The applicant has been devoted to the development of magnetic medicine and magnetic therapy apparatus for many years. And a variety of magnetic therapy apparatuses have been clinically applied. Therefore, a lot of valuable research and development information and experiences are obtained. The electromagnetic therapy apparatus according to the present invention is different from the conventional therapy apparatuses in that: the apparatus combines the latest research results of the magnetic medicine with essence methods of traditional Chinese medicine of physiotherapy, that is to say, the apparatus utilizes the magnetic field for physiotherapy with the help of Chinese medicine and acupuncture stimulation. Furthermore, with the help of electromagnetic heating principle, the effect is maximized and a variety of effects are combined, which fills the gap of traditional Chinese medicine magnetic therapy apparatus in the world.